


隔世若歌破車存留地

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Kudos: 1





	隔世若歌破車存留地

两人全身湿透的回到彼得的公寓，便牵着手一起进了浴室。彼得别扭地脱着衣服，由于动作过于温吞所以最后由托尼为他脱光，然后两人便由淋浴开始吻到床上，彼得被托尼吻到化成一滩奶油，托尼开始往他的身体进攻，在他身上种下了许许多多的印记。彼得被托尼撩拨到交代了一次，托尼于是伸手开始侵占他的后庭。彼得艰难地爬到床边拉开床头柜，里面放着润滑剂和保险套。他红着脸喘着气说「我我我想说你你你以后也会来……」然后把脸埋到枕头里，托尼看着他雪白背部上的吻痕，露出了怜惜的笑容。为他进行了细致的扩张后，托尼温柔地进入他，终于拥有了他的男孩。

「 我总觉得我刚做了一场我已经期待了几十世纪的爱。」

彼得听罢，便咯咯轻笑起来。


End file.
